Futuros inciertos
by erick2013ericktrujillocarreonerick2013
Summary: Que tal si un humano despues de perder a su madre viaja al mundo de equestria pero no para encontrarse con las mane six si no para encontrarse con una dragona pero no cualquiera si no que la princesa de los dragones
1. ¿¡que me haran?

**HOLAAA ESTAMOS EN ESTA VELLA HISTORIA DIGO VELLA PORQUE ENREALIDAD ESTA BASADA EN UN SUEÑO QUE TUVE BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAMOSSS**

Hola chicos y chicas me presento ante ustedes soy José tengo 16 años mido 1.73 (soy alto) tengo el pelo mitad blanco y mitad castaño el lado blanco es por falta de pigmentación en el cabello, estoy marcado aunque no mucho pero si lo suficiente para que se vea que hago ejercicio tengo ojos de color café oscuro, tengo piel clara, todo parece normal pero tengo una extraña habilidad y es que en las manos hago unos compuesto químicos que a la hora de impactar con una superficie solida explotan ya que sus partículas se parten haciendo que se libere mucha energía, me ha dicho el medico que a la edad que tengo esta liberación de energía es similar a una explosión de un misil si lo hago con todas mis fuerzas, me dijeron que por alguna razón esta energía o explosión no me afectaba las manos, aunque una desventaja es que si choco fuerte las mano con otra persona le puedo hacer daño.

Estaba un día en mi casa eran las 2:19 pm ya que no había clases hoy por el huracán Katia que se presentó en mi país México estaba viendo un episodio de mlp ya que era bronie después de ver un maratón de la serie fui a comer puesto que termino a las 5:00 pm después de comer fui al hospital a ver a mi madre ya que ella estaba en un caso terminal de cáncer cuando llegue vi que habían demasiados doctores en la sala donde estaba ella me acerque solo para ver pero cuando llegue mi corazón se paró me congele por completo al ver que ella estaba en medio de un infarto yo le dije a uno que pasaba este solo me dijo que todo estará bien que saliera ellos me dirían cuando todo se calmara, me senté en una silla afuera preocupado que pasara lo peor después de media hora salió el doctor fui hacia el como una bala

José: Doctor, ¿Qué paso digame? –dije casi llorando

Doctor: Lo siento chico ella no pudo soportarlo –este en un tono de decepción al no poder ayudarla

José: Pe-pero porque, ¿¡porque no la salvaron!? –dije enojado y llorando

Doctor: Wow tranquilo chico no se pudo hacer nada pero estando enojado no harás nada –este me dijo tratando de calmarme

José: Lo siento tienes razón es que… ¿puedo verla doc? –le pregunte

Doctor: Ok chico pero que sea rápido, es más difícil aceptarlo si te tardas –me dijo serio

José: Ok –después de decir eso entre a la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de mi madre me acerque y tome su mano que estaba fría- m-madre porque te fuiste tenías tanto que vivir –dije rompiendo a llorar- ¡No me dejes mamaaaaaa! –dije gritando después de unos minutos me calme después de salir del hospital vi que llego una camioneta azul de esa se bajó un hombre que medía 2 metros cabello negro ojos azules de piel morena llevaba una chaqueta negra pantalones cafés y unos zapatos del mismo color que los pantalones eso me molesto ya que me dejo a mí y mi madre este se acercó a mí y me dijo

Padre: Que tal compañero –este dijo con una sonrisa pero el sentimiento no era mutuo

José: ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte enojado

Padre: Tranquilo chico ya me hablaron por el celular yo estoy igual de triste –este dijo

José: ¿encerio? No pareciste estar triste cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer a mama –dije aumentando mi enojo

Padre: Estuve ocupado –le dijo en un tono no muy creible

José: ¿En qué estuviste ocupado? –pregunte

Padre: No es de tu incumbencia –dijo en un tono frio

José: No es mi asunto, ¿¡No es mi asunto!? –grité enojado- ¡entonces lárgate de aquí ella tampoco es de tu incumbencia! –dije muy enojado

Padre: Cuida esa boca muchacho sigo siendo tu padre –le dijo apuntó de darle un golpe pero es lo esquivo

José: Ya verás –le dije apuntándole con la mano dando un chasquido creando una pequeña pero poderosa explosión que lo mando lejos chocando con su camioneta dejando una gran abolladura perdiendo el conocimiento- eso te enseñara –dije satisfecho

Después de eso fui a mi casa me puse a ver una película aunque era una que me gustaba estaba muy triste después de que terminara cene y me fui a la cama ya que eran las 11:32 después de acostarme trate de dormir hasta que lo logre, después sentí frio desperté pero no estaba en mi cuarto sino que estaba en un espacio totalmente negro no podía ni ver las palmas de mis manos después escuche una voz con echo decir mi nombre *José* *José hijo mío se te amo* después de escuchar lo segundo se me hiso familiar la voz después a lo lejos vi una luz blanca *ven hijo* luego de escuchar eso fui a ver de cerca la luz después de estar a una distancia considerable vi que era mi ¡madre! No lo podía creer pero era ella, es una hermosa mujer que le llega el cabello a la cintura ojos verdes piel blanca como la nieve un vestido blanco con unas zapatillas del mismo color, me acerque a ella esta con una mano me acaricio la mejilla *como te extraño* después de decir aquello llore descontroladamente pero no de tristesa si no de felicidad después de romper el abrazo le pregunte

José: Mama, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé pensé que habías –pero ella me interrumpio

Madre: Tranquilo José solo vine a decirte algo porque no tengo mucho tiempo –esta dijo poniendo una cara seria

José: ¿Qué? Como que tienes poco tiempo no-no entiendo –dije preocupado

Madre: Escucha atentamente. Tu iras a un nuevo mundo aras amigos pero también enemigos cuando creas que tus amigos son tus enemigos no dudes que lo son confía en tu instinto –después de decir aquello José se quedó confundido por lo que dijo pero antes de darse cuenta un especie de portal apareció detrás de su madre este le pregunto que era pero esta no contesto solo lo abrazo y le susurro en el oído *te quiero* después de eso lo soltó haciendo que el portal lo absorbiera este le pidió ayuda pero esta solo alzo su mano y le dio una seña en señal de adiós

José: ¡Ahhh noooo dile a mis hermanos que no revisen mi historial de internet!

Después eso desperté, me levante pero me dolía el cuello me lo sobe después mire al mi alrededor vi que era arbóles y vegetación es hermoso a decir verdad pero me di la vuelta y vi un volcán estaba muy confundido de donde estaba, era mejor caminar a la vegetación para ver si encontraba una civilización o subía al volcán para tener mejor vista de donde me encontraba pero eso me costaría desidratarme y en estos casos no es lo más inteligente por lo que camine pero para sorpresa lo que me paso a continuación me dejo sin habla caundo caminaba un ¡dragon! Me sujeto de los hombros y me secuestro

José: ¿¡Qué demo!? –pero me interrumpio el dragon

Dragon: Mantente callado –me dijo con una voz femenina, analizo detenidamente mas al ser que había capturado- nunca había visto una criatura como tu ha mi hija ember comerà algo exótico esta vez –esta dijo para acelerar el paso

Jose: Oh dios porque siempre me pasa esto a mi –dijo con una cara entre enojada y triste

 **Bueno chicos espero que les guste esta historia si llevo 5 historias y nisiquiera he terminado alguna porqu soy haci de chulo bueno adios**


	2. La carrera

**Aquí chicos con este nuevo episodio lo hago un día después 1._porque no se publico la historia en la sección mlp o eso es lo que vi cuando entre al enlace a esa sección. 2._porque lo soñé de nuevo y 3._porque se me pega la gana y ember es mi wuaifu y quiero que aparezca bueno comencemos**

Hola chicos seguimos donde había llegado a un lugar que no conocía parecía igual a la tierra pero no puede ser ya que me secuestro un dragón si un dragón(que mide 2 y medio metros) y bueno sigamos porque estoy aterrado de lo que me ara el dragón. La dragona estaba llevando a José a quien sabe dónde mientras este pataleaba y se movía todo lo que podía para salvar su vida de ser comido por dragones hasta que me apretó los hombros sintiendo como me penetraban poco a poco sus garras

José: Ahggg, muy bien tú lo pediste –dije para después mirar hacia arriba para apuntarle con mi mano pero cuando mire le pude ver sus partes al dragón por lo que al instante deduje que era una dragona porque se le veía su vagina me sonroje pero sacudi mi cabeza y le di un chasquido con mis dedos creando una gran ola de viento con la explosión haciendo que esta me soltara y se impulsara lejos mientras yo caía- ¡carajoooo!

Estaba cayendo pero cuando estaba a varios metros de chocar con el suelo y por instinto aplaudí con todas mis fuerzas haciendo una enorme explosión que me impulso hacia arriba con una velocidad increíble estaba volando pero donde caería era insierto después vi un volcán era el mismo pero desde arriba podía ver algo sorprendente podía ver a muchos dragones a decir verdad es hermoso pero luego me di cuenta de que no estaba cayendo pero cuando mire a donde caía me congele al ver que estaba cayendo justo en medio del volcán donde estaba toda esa lava caliente

José: Ay no voy a ¡morir! –cerre los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor pero sentí unas garras de nuevo en las mismas heridas que me había dejado la otra dragona- ahggg –dije quejándome de dolor

Mire hacia arriba y vi que era la misma dragona me asuste ya que me quería comer inicialmente me sorprendió lo que hiso ya que me había dejado en una parte del volcán a salvo estaba muy caliente demasiado por la temperatura pero ahora no me debía quejar cuando vi a la dragona le apunte con mi mano por que estaba aún inseguro de sus intensiones que tal si solo me salvo para devorarme o peor

Dragona: Tranquilo no te are daño me has demostrado que no eres una presa indefensa por lo que te dejare ir por esta vez –esta dijo dándose la vuelta y salir volando

José: A-adios y gracias por no comerme –eso ultimo lo dije para mi mientras sentía un sentimiento un sentimiento en ese momento de seguridad es como si ella fuera parecida a mi madre, me sacudí la cabeza pensando que eso no sería posible ya que ella es una dragona yo un humano y mi madre bueno…me sali de mis pensamientos ahora preguntándome- ¿ahora qué hago? –me dije a mi mismo- debería bajar ya que me estoy deshidratando por el calor –dije para caminar en un sendero que vi que por suerte bajaba hasta la base de la montaña pero había algo que me lo impedía al lado del sendero estaba un dragón adolecente de color rojo alas color amarillo palído el vientre de un color amarillo pero mucho más palido y su cola tenia pinchos y terminaba en arpón estaba hablando con un dragón violeta con pelo dorado tapándole los ojos y 2 cuernos que sobresalían de su cabello vientre y alas del mismo color que el dragón antes mencionado y al lado otro dragón morado azulado con la mandibula inferior más grande 2 cuernos blancos y alas del mismo color que su piel pero más claro- ¿Qué porque esta garble aquí? Espera dragones de colores vivos vegetación exageradamente abundante entonces ese portal me teletranporto a equestria espera esto no puede ser solo porque el no significa que este en equestria bueno eso lo resolveré después ahora tengo que salir de aquí que ésta muy caliente tengo que tomar agua –me dije para tratar de pasar inacvertido pero eso no funsiono ya que justo cuando parecía que lo iba a lograr este se acerco a mi

Garble: oye tu ¿Qué haces? Y ¿Qué eres? –este pregunto con una sonrisa

José: Lo siento no puedo contestarte, adiós –le dije para seguir derecho pero este me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi hombro- porfavor suéltame tengo que irme antes de que muera chamuscado aquí –le dije pero este no hiso caso

Garble: Jajaja tendré que decirte que no has cruzado mi zona y porlotanto tendrás que hacerme un favor para poder irte. José: No déjame en paz –le dije apartando su garra y tratar de irme pero el dragón violeta se me puso adelante Garble: ¿Qué pasa acaso eres gallina? –eso fue el vaso que derramo la gota entonces me di vuelta y le dije José: que tal si envés de hacerte un favor hacemos una competencia una carrera –a este le intereso- si desde la base de la montaña hasta el centro del volcán

Garble: Ok cosa si yo gano tendrás que conseguirme muchas gemas –este dijo

José: Ok pero si yo gano tendrás dejarme ir y aras todo lo que yo diga durante una hora –eso ultimo lo dije sin pensar

Garble: Me parace bien –este extendió su mano pero cuando la estreche con cuidado para que no explotara el me jalo y me tiro- jajaja esto será muy fácil –dijo bufándose

Después de decidir donde sería la carrera José fue a la base de la montaña claro que tardo ya que estaba muy enpinado el sendero y un paso en falso podría causarle incluso la muerte en esa caída cuando llego vio al dragón esperándolo a los lados del camino estaban muchos dragones entre ellos estaba la dragona que lo había dejado vivir era raro ya que era la única adulta que estaba hay ya que los otros dragones adultos o estaban comiendo o peleando o durmiendo bueno me puse en la línea de inicio me puse en posición de correr un dragón dijo

Dragón: 3 2 1… ¡Yaaa! –dijo lanzando una llamarada al aire

Salí disparado cuando llegue a la base del volcán mire atrás y vi que mi rival no estaba pensé que lo había dejado atrás

José: Sabia que no podri –me vi interrumpido por un sonido de un aleteo y vi que se acercaba el dragón rojo volando a una velocidad muy rápida

Garble: Jajaja talvez sea menos rápido que tú a pata pero volando te supero –este dijo subiendo el volcán volando- ¡adios perdedor! –este dijo dejándome atrás

José: ¡Rayos! Que hago, que hago –de rrepente se me ocurrio una idea- espero que funcione –dije para hacer un puño con la mano y golpear el piso para hacer una gran explosión e impulsarme hacia arriba- ¡funciono! –hice lo mismo una y otra vez pero lo hacía golpeando mi mano con la otra apuntando hacia abajo, estaba alcanzando al dragón justo cuando llegue a su lado- yo también tengo trucos –le dije para dejarlo atrás mientras el se quedaba con cara de ¿Wtf? Después de llegar a la sima mire mis manos estaban con quemaduras menores- rayos me exedi –pero no era tiempo de eso corri de nuevo hasta llegar casi a la meta- lo logre gane –pero mi ilucion se rompió al ver al garble en la meta

Garble: Ya era hora ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –este dijo en tono burlon

José: Pe-pero como, hiciste trampa –le dije enojado

Garble: ¿Yoooo? No podría –este dijo con una cara de perro

José: No me vengas con que eres inocente porque no lo eres –le dije apunto de darle un golpe para matarlo

Dragona: ejem –me dijo la misma dragona de antes- una apuesta es una apuesta –me dijo con cara seria

José: Ok mama –pero me di cuenta de mi error le había dicho mama a una dragona que apenas conocí hoy me sonroje- oh p-perdón no era mi intención –estaba muy avergonzado la verdad no sabía porque le dije mama a esa dragona

Dragona: Jeje descuida aveces me lo dicen porque les recuerdo a sus madre –esta dijo un poco roja ya que era una dragona de color rosa ojos verdes esmeralda alas amarillo y cola que termina en arpón color roja

Garble: jajaja extraña a su madre –este dijo haciendo que los demás se rieran ecepto la dragona y José

José: ¡callate! ahora vamos por tus dichosas gemas –le dije caminando

Garble: Pero tendrás que conseguirlas quitándoselas a otro dragón en el reino de los dragones –este dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

José: *suspiro* ok por suerte soy de palabra ahora donde queda ese reino –pregunte

Garble: ya lo veras ahora vamos –este dijo para salir volando con sus compañeros dragones

José: ¿y yo? –dije con una gota de sudor

 **Bueno este es el fin de mi episodio que creen que pasara entre la dragona y jose pues descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio comenten que les paresio porfavor adiós :3**


End file.
